


Prompt #12

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #12June 21, 2020Genre: FantasyInspired by prompt: "When you're at the meeting, just don't look directly at anyone. Or anything."Source: The Fake Redhead Writes / Pinterest
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #12

"Be careful how you act," Kell said. "I hope you gave the guards your weapons."

Shalen nodded at her brother and showed her open hands. She had cursed at the palace guards as they patted her down roughly and demanded she surrender all weapons. They confiscated her sword, knife belt and bow and arrows before they allowed Shalen and her brother through the castle gates. With the weight of her favorite arms gone, she felt vulnerable and she despised the feeling. Her hands kept curling and missing the feel the familiar hilt of her sword at her hip. 

Kell exhaled as if relieved she was cooperating. Shalen tried her best to look innocent. She did not tell him about the thin knife blades in soles of her boots. Or the razors embedded in her wrist cuffs. Or the nails braided into her hair.

"Don't look directly at anyone," he said. "Or anything."

When they strode into the grand hall - Kell with his ex-soldiers stride and Shalen wondering how to gaze on nothingness - they were surprised to find the entire gallery crowded by the royal court. Everyone seemed silent and grim-faced. Stone faced guards flanked both sides of the red carpeted aisle.

At the end of the aisle, seated on the throne and dressed a rich velvet cape and a crown askew on his head was a monkey. Shalen muffled the gasp and quickly followed her brother's lead, dropping down to one knee and bending her head. She stared at the ground in shock and confusion. 

The monkey chattered and pounded the armrest of his throne.

"He said rise," said the prince next to the monkey king. "And someone fetch him a banana, he's getting hungry."


End file.
